Spatial sound reproduction in the form of stereo recordings and reproduction has been around for several decades. In the last decades, more advanced arrangements and signal processing have been used to provide improved spatial listening experiences. In particular, the use of surround sound using e.g. 5 or 7 spatial speakers has become prevalent to provide an enhanced experience in connection with e.g. viewing of movies or television. In addition, compact multi-driver loudspeaker systems such as ‘sound bars’ have become popular option for the traditional stereo and 5.1 systems. Those devices provide an experience of a wide spatial audio image for a listener even from a small device. This is based on digital processing of the signals and special physical arrangement of the device.
Spatial sound processing increasingly utilizes advanced signal processing as part of the sound reproduction to provide an improved spatial experience. For example, complex algorithms may be used to upmix an audio signal to a higher number of channels. For example, a 5 channel surround signal may at the transmitting side be downmixed to a stereo or mono signal. This signal is then distributed and the sound reproduction includes an upmixing of the received signal to the original 5-channel signal.
As another example, signal processing may be used to provide a sound widening effect to a stereo signal resulting in the listener experiencing a wider sound stage. Typically the methods are based on signal processing operations that reduce the correlation between the channels. These techniques are particularly popular in the compact loudspeaker systems mentioned above.
As another example, reproduction of a spatial signal may include an extraction of a dominating sound source in e.g. a stereo signal. The remaining residual signal will typically correspond to the ambient stereo image which is more diffuse. The dominant signal and the ambient signal may then be reproduced differently such that the reproduction characteristics are optimized for each signal.
However, although such spatial sound reproduction techniques improve the listening experiences, there tends to be some associated disadvantages. In particular, the reproduction may not provide an optimal spatial experience in all situations and the signal processing may in some cases actually result in a degraded spatial experience.
Hence, an improved system for spatial sound reproduction would be advantageous and in particular a system allowing for increased flexibility, facilitated operation, facilitated implementation, an improved spatial listening experience and/or improved performance would be advantageous.